


Lightweight

by AvatarMeka2000



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), Drunkenness, F/F, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Minor Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Minor Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMeka2000/pseuds/AvatarMeka2000
Summary: Catra gets to experience a drunk Adora for the first time at a party
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182





	Lightweight

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from someone on Wattpad, so here it is :) I take requests any time and will pretty much write anything, as long as it’s Catradora

It was well known by the princess alliance that Adora was a lightweight. However, Catra had yet to experience this side of her girlfriend.

The party was in full swing. Guests of all positions of royalty and nobility were enjoying themselves. 

Catra was sitting alone, sipping a glass of wine. She wasn't big on fancy occasions, so she opted to stay away from the dance floor. Glimmer and the other princesses off doing whatever it was they did. Adora had been dragged away by Bow to to the dance floor. Adora was hesitant to leave her girlfriend by herself at a party, but Catra shooed her off. 

Melog was under the table, his head on Catra's lap. Petting Melog definitely helped keep her mind from wandering to potentially dangerous thoughts. As she stroked Melog's head absentmindedly, Catra couldn't help but glance around for Adora. 

"HEY KITTY!" A familiar voice shouted from behind her.

Catra's ears perked up, looking over her shoulder. Her eyes widened a tad when she saw Adora and Bow approaching her. Adora had the dopiest grin on her face, her eyes set on Catra as she stumbled towards her.

When Adora reached the feline woman, she all but collapsed onto her lap. 

"I found yoooouu." Adora slurred, pinching Catra's cheeks.

Catra looked to Bow, quirking an eyebrow. Bow sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"She only had one glass." He said. "She gets drunk fast."

Adora giggled, playing with Catra's ears, wiggling the sensitive body parts. 

"You're such a cute kitty." She cooed. "Like, the cutest."

Catra blushed darkly, one of her ears twitching. 

"Uh huh. Well, this should be interesting." Sje mused."

Bow pressed his lips together.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He asked.

Catra nodded.

"Yup. If she tries to kill herself, at least there will be others around to witness that I didn't do it." She shrugged. "Go on. I've got her, I think."

Bow turned and walked away. Catra turned her attention to her girlfriend. The blonde was captivated by Catra's ears, petting her head gently.

"So soft." She whispered to no one. "I love you."

Catra snorted.

"I know, babe."

Adora made eye contact. She beamed, wrapping Catra up in a hug.

"You're the greatest girlfriend ever. Even though you're mean."

Adora giggled, snorting in between. She leaned her head on Catra's shoulder, slumping. Catra hummed.

"Thanks, I guess."

Adora suddenly gasped and shot up to her feet. She grabbed Catra by the hand and pulled her along.

"I see Scorpia!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Catra tried not to trip over herself as Adora drunkenly led her towards where Scorpia and Perfuma were standing.

"Hey Scorpia!" Adora shouted, getting the princess' attention.

Scorpia and Perfuma looked their way. Adora and Catra made it over to them. Adora giggled.

"Look who I found. A kitty. Isn’t she so cute?" She cooed, showing Catra to them.

The two princesses looked at Adora, seeing she was clearly intoxicated. 

"Is she drunk?" Scorpia asked, amused.

Catra sighed and nodded. She held on to Adora, who would've ran away, distracted by something. 

"Yup. Is she always this way when she's drunk?"

Perfuma hummed in thought.

"Um... yeah. I think so, though I've only seen her get drunk maybe once or twice before."

"I am not drunk!" Adora denied. "I just feel very floaty and Kitty here is overreacting. She's meeeaan."

Adora rested her head on Catra's shoulder, grumbling under her breath. Catra rolled her eyes, slightly crumbling under the weight of her bigger girlfriend.

"Sure, and I'm a princess." She said sarcastically.

Adora raised her head, eyes wide.

"You're a princess?!" She exclaimed.

Catra immediately shushed her. She looked around to make sure no one heard that.

"No, you idiot. I was being sarcastic." She snarked.

Adora's face neutralized.

"Oh."

Catra turned back to their friends. She was suddenly yanked away. Adora was dragging her across the room.

"Let's go say hi to Bow and Glimmer!" She said, giving Catra no choice.

Catra tried to get her to slow down. They'd nearly slammed into a few guests on their quest. The duo weaved through the crowd, Catra apologizing for Adora's carelessness. 

"Adora, be careful or you'll hurt someone." She chided.

Adora only sped up upon seeing their target. 

"Guys!" 

Glimmer and Bow looked their way. Catra had to plant her feet firmly against the floor to keep herself from tackling the couple. Adora was all over them, crushing the couple in a bone-crushing hug, all sappy and stupid. Catra in the mean time, was focused on calming her racing heart. Alcohol seemed to make Adora hyper. Great.

Standing up straight, she saw only Glimmer and Bow standing there. Catra's heart dropped.

"Where is she?" She asked, frantically looking around.

Arms grabbed her from behind. Catra freaked out. Her tail bushed up, claws extended, ready to attack, when Bow grabbed her hand.

"It's Adora!" He informed her immediately. 

Catra heard the familiar snort. The feel of muscular arms around her waist reminded her of who it was. Catra sighed in relief. 

"She's going to kill me." She groaned.

Adora giggled, not even remotely aware of the distress she had caused.

"Cat girl maaaad. Wanna cuddle."

Adora sloppily pet Catra’s head, messing up her hair.

"Let's get you to bed, then." Catra decided, unhooking Adora's arms around her. 

Catra said goodbye to her friends, before leading a disoriented Adora to the room. They took a detour or two when Adora wanted to start a conversation with a guard. Eventually, the two stumbled into the room. Catra had a guard close the door for them. 

"Ok, Adora. Time for bed." She said. 

Adora made her way over to the bed and flopped onto it. She snuggled the blankets.

"Soft. Just like you." She hummed happily.

Catra enjoyed the scene for a moment. It was nice seeing Adora so relaxed and acting silly for once. It was pretty funny and embarrassment fuel for the morning. 

"Kittyyyy." Adora called, waving a lazy hand towards Catra. "Come here. I want you."

Catra rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed.

"We need to change out of those formal clothes, then we can go to sleep." She instructed.

After getting a groggy Adora sitting up, Catra was able to get her into sleep wear. It was a struggle and took a ton of effort on Catra's end, but she did it.

Soon, they were in bed, cuddle up together. Adora was stroking Catra's ear, half asleep. A steady purr came from Catra's chest.

"Pssst."

Catra cracked an eye open. She hummed, too exhausted to talk. Adora was looking at her, curiously.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Catra smiled tiredly.

"Yeah. You." She mumbled out.

Adora was silent. Catra peeked at her after a few seconds. Adora had her mouth hanging open, eyes wide.

"Really?" Adora squealed. "I can kiss you?"

Catra smiled, closing her eyes.

"Mhm."

She felt wet kisses peppered all over her face, arms hugging her. Catra was too tired to stop her. 

"I did really good." She beamed. "And you look just like Catra."

Catra hummed again, feeling herself starting to drift off.

"Go to sleep, Adora. I'm tired."

Adora shifted slightly. She spooned Catra, rubbing her head.

"M'Kay. I'll hold you. Gnight, girlfriend."

Catra vaguely remembered replying before it all went dark. 

The next day, Catra woke up in her bed, next to a bundle under the covers. She could hear the groan of a hungover Adora. Catra yawned, sitting up in bed.

"Hey, Adora." She smirked.

Adora whined out loud, 

"Shhhh. Hurts." She complained. "Never drinking again."

Catra snickered as she got out of bed to fetch some painkillers and water. 

"Idiot. This is payback for last night." She told her suffering girlfriend.

Catra laughed when something was tossed in her direction. 

What an idiot.


End file.
